Only Hope
by Memories-fadee
Summary: Nathan just wants to get rid of her in his memory, until she comes back and confessions take place. Naleyy! 2 parter completed
1. Only Hope

**Hello. Let me know what you think of this. I'm highly considering making it a 2-parter, but for now it's a one-shot. Read the lyrics, they are also part of the story. This shows a lot more angst then most of my Naley stories. A more realistic part of Nathan. **

**The song is "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore. Its also in A Walk To Remember.**

**Summary: Nathan just wants to get rid of her memory, until she comes back with a song.**

Nathan lied in bed as he did every night hoping that sleep would eventually come. A nice dreamless sleep. But every time he was able to close his eyes, he saw her face.

He head a guitar lightly strumming.

"Oh great now I'm hearing things." He thought out loud. Nathan stumbled out of his bed and to his window. Looking down he saw her still playing, but now she started singing.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
__I'm awake in the infinite cold  
__But you sing to me over and over and over again ___

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
_to be only yours  
__I pray to be only yours  
__I know now you're my only hope_  
_  
Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again  
__When it feels like my dreams are so far  
__Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again ___

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
_to be only yours  
__I pray to be only yours  
__I know now you're my only hope ___

I give you my destiny  
I'm giving you all of me  
_I want your symphony  
__singing in all that I am  
__At the top of my lungs  
__I'm giving it back ___

So I lay my head back down  
and I lift my hands and pray  
_to be only yours  
__I pray to be only yours  
__I pray to be only yours  
__I know now you're my only hope _

They stood there staring at each other before she finally spoke.

"I've been up all night writing that. I love you Nathan. I feel stupid ever leaving, and worse not coming back. I don't love Chris. I love you. I need you."

"Well what about what I need?"

"What do you need?" She cried.

"I need someone who won't leave me. Someone I can trust and someone who won't betray me."

"I know I left, I didn't want to, but I wanted to fulfill my dream. I supported you for basketball. I didn't betray you. When I kissed him, I felt nothing, I felt guilt and like a horrible person. Nathan-"

"You were a horrible person Haley. You tore my life apart and I thought I loved you, but now I know I should just pay attention to my dream. Basketball. That's my whole life now." He argued cutting her off.

"Nathan I know. I never wanted to hurt you and you have every right in the world to be angry right now, just give me another chance." She was now crying down on her knees.

As much as he hated her right now, he couldn't stand to see her. Underneath all the hate and denial, a part of him still wanted her, still loved her.

"Come inside, we'll work this out." He told her and taking her hand as she climber through the window weakly.

He pulled her into a tight embrace as she sobbed into his chest.

"I'm here Hales, I'm here." He said with a sudden change in feelings once he was holding her. "I'm here."

**Let me know what you think. 2-parter? If it is, it will be what will they talk about in the bedroom. I'll try to. I know you guys like updates. SO review! Thanks a bunch! Luv u all!**


	2. Let Me Move On

**Ladytwnk-thanks!**

**Annie-okey dokey then!**

mrslafferty023-thank you and I love your name!

**Nathannhaley-okey dokey, 2parter, but that's it.**

**Iluvnsplushj-thank you so much! Your so sweet! I LOVE that song! Your review defiantly inspired me to add more!**

BTW the song it "Let me move on" by Gene  


"I'm here Hales, I'm here." He continued holding her for what seemed like hours. Her sobbing into his chest and him just holding her.

Once her crying had calmed down, he spoke to her softly, "Hey, why don't we talk about this in the morning. You can get some sleep." She nodded wiping away the stray tears from her face. "You take the bed, I'll get the floor."

"Nathan-"She paused unsurely. "We were married; I think we can share a bed."

He laughed a little and she joined in before climbing into the twin bed. It wasn't long before she was fast asleep.

As he had done many times before, he just laid there, head held up on his palm which was raised, his elbow supporting it on the bed and watched her sleep. He couldn't take her eyes off of her as usual. God was she beautiful, her makeup all smeared form crying and her eyes puffy and red. She looked so innocent, not like the MTV rock star she was turning into thanks to Chris. He hadn't even realized how much he'd missed this until now. Now that she was here. He slowly followed her off to dreamland.

* * *

**_I'm the one that you turn to, cling to, kept you awake_**  
**_When the monsters cry sleep now, darling_**  
**_You'll wish I'll take_**  
**_Now do I have to beg you, remember, all that has gone_**  
**_All I ask for is my place in history for all that I have done_**  
**_Then I'll move on

* * *

_**

Haley stirred awake in bed, taking five or ten minute before actually waking up. She felt a tight protective grip hugging her and tensed up quickly. Then almost as instinctively as she had tensed, she relaxed into his arms. She turned around slowly, hoping not to wake him up and she thought she succeeded. Gently settling back in, she closed her eyes.

"Why?" She heard. "Why did you take it off."

Sighing, she answered, "It's not because of the whole record thing, not because of the tour, and defiantly not because of Chris," she started, opening her eyes. "It's not because I don't love you."

"Then why?" He repeated.

"It's because I feel I don't deserve to wear it." She sighed once again.

"You're right," he hardened his tone. "You don't. I asked you to marry me, and you did. You made a commitment, we made a commitment. You broke it.-"

"To go after my dream! I always supported you for basketball, you couldn't support me for music! Why not Nathan, why not?"

"I did, I bought you that keyboard, I stayed home from High Flyers to be with you and support you. I supported your tour, I just wanted to come with you. I lost trust in you after you kissed Chris. I was angry and jealous. OKAY, I admit it, I was jealous. But still, you don't. You left. You left this marriage, you turned it up-side down."

* * *

_**You done nothing wrong, we all move on**_  
_**You had the right to see how, far you could go**_  
_**But now I'm alone. Its time to recognize**_  
_**There's a debt to repay, I won't get in your way**_  
_**You will still need me need me

* * *

**_

"I know. I wanted to come back home. I tried to but the first time you told me not to, the second time I had just preformed my last show and I go backstage, bags already packed, and see Dan with annulment papers signed by you."

They looked into each others eyes for moments, before he spoke again.

"Do you know what I hate most about you?" He asked coldly. "The way with just one word, one look, one smile, one touch, you can change me. I'm mad at you one second and then the next, I can't help but loving you so much. I look at a picture of you and get mad. Mad that I lost my chance with you, mad that as much as I hate you, I can't change this feeling."

"Do you know what I hate most about you?" She asked. "That you bottle up all of your anger, and let it out on me… or Dan. I know I caused a lot of your problems, but I didn't make you grow up in this mess you call a family, I didn't make Lucas come onto the basketball team…even though I did encourage him… I didn't screw up your knee, but still you take it out on me."

"Do you know what I love about you?" He smiled.

"What."

"That you let me." He paused. "I feel bad about how I take everything out on you, but I guess I do that only because at the end of the day," He paused once again, "I know you'll still love me."

"I will." She smiled. He leaned over and kissed her for only a moment, smiling as he pulled back.

"It's moments like that, that make me hate you."

"And that's why I love you."


End file.
